


Sowing Seeds of Doubt

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 14 Tagathon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Gen, Poor Jack, why did no one tell him not to listen to Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: I just wanted someone to tell Jack he was wanted and loved and Michael's an asshole who just wants to make them all turn on each other.





	Sowing Seeds of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly (or maybe not, maybe it's just shitty writing, that's generally what I assume), Michael was shit at taunting Cas and Sam in Dean's mind. Like, I don't think he had a real case against either of them. And there are things to use against both Cas and Sam in Dean's mind, I have no doubt. But the ones Michael picked, just... what? Sam would never believe that Dean's best time was alone with Dad. Like, what? I don't remember Cas's anymore but, you know, whatever. It was fail, like seriously fail, on the writer's part. But they got Jack spot on. So it's a little... upsetting that no one comforted him.

“Jack,” Sam says, following him down the hallway. “Please, Jack, wait.”

Jack storms away to his room, as quickly as he can, though Sam will outpace him if he really wants to. Sam’s got really long legs.

He makes it just before Sam catches up – Sam giving him the opportunity to slip away if he really wants to, which just annoys Jack even more. “Leave me alone.”

“I will, Jack, I promise. It was your first time dealing with that, though, and I just need to tell you a few things – things we should have thought to tell you before we left you alone with him. I’m sorry we didn’t.”

Jack flops on the bed. He knows that angels lie. He’d seen Lucifer do it firsthand. But that was not to hurt Jack, that was to get him to do what he wanted. This. Michael. What would he get out of telling Jack those things?

“Jack?” Sam asks through the door. “Can I come in?”

“Fine.”

Sam cracks the door open and peeks around it. “I’m sorry we didn’t prepare you for that.”

Jack snorts. How exactly would you prepare someone to hear their family doesn’t care about them?

“No, seriously. We should have known that Michael would try to get in your head. We should have told you so beforehand. It’s what they do. Angels, demons, pretty much anyone who possesses humans has a sick desire to manipulate people using the knowledge of their host’s brain.”

Jack squints up at Sam. “So what he said is true?”

Sam shrugs. “I have to believe it is, in part. They love to dig out the absolute worst of us and use it against us.”

“So you don’t care about me? You wish I was gone?”

“No, Jack,” Sam says, coming into the room, just inside the door, tentative. “You are an obligation to us. But not one we resent. We love you; the obligation part, well. You can’t get rid of that. But we don’t take it on because we have to. We do it because we love you. Any parent does the same thing with their child. Michael is just taking the worst elements of it and stripping off all the good, and putting it out there like it’s the truth. It’s not. It’s only a small part of a very complex puzzle – one angels can’t truly understand because they’re not wired that way.”

“But Cas –“

“Cas is special. I know you’ve noticed.”

Jack shrugs. He hasn’t met that many angels, except in that other world, and they were all dicks.

“Right, you haven’t met that many angels in this world. Well, trust someone who has, they’re mostly dicks. There aren’t that many left anymore, so I don’t think they’re out to get us the way they once were. For a while, though, we were heaven’s enemy number one – and part of that was because they thought we had a bad influence on Cas. They thought he was broken, caring about humans the way he does.”

Jack nods. He knows Castiel is special. It's why he chose him as his father. Nothing about Jack is special, though, and he can't even help them hunt anymore. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

Sam crosses the room in two steps, sits down next to Jack, and pulls him into a hug. "You're not a burden, Jack. You can't be. We love you and want you here."

Jack nods again, more to put the argument to rest than because he agrees. Just to shift the conversation off of him, he asks, "You're going in there? With Michael?"

Sam nods. "And Dean, and Cas. We're stronger together."

"He'll say things? Like the things he said to me?"

Sam stands back up, turning his back to Jack for a moment. "Probably. But I know Dean, and I know most of the bad stuff he thinks about me. It's nowhere near as bad as the bad stuff I think about myself. Michael will try to create doubt, but it won't work. Because I know no matter what, Dean always comes through for me. It's who he is, and I know that. Besides, I've had a lot of experience with this sort of stuff. Once you see it for what it is, it doesn't have quite the effect they want it to."

"What is it?" Jack asks, because now he's curious. 

"Desperation. They try to discourage us because they know we'll win, just by being stubborn. They think if they break us, we'll quit and let them do whatever they want. Every time, every monster. They just don't understand humans. Love is stronger than anything, and they can sow all the doubt they want, it won't defeat us."

"I know," Jack says, because he does. The Winchesters always win.


End file.
